Track lighting systems are well-known for use in interior decorating, display cases, and many other uses. Typical track lighting systems use a track having an interior channel with electrical conductors within the interior channel. Light fixtures usually include two tangs that are inserted into the track interior channel and twisted until contact is made with the electrical conductors. The tracks are normally mounted to a wall or ceiling by mounting screws or hung by a pendant.
These systems are relatively difficult to install. It is necessary to cut the tracks to length with a saw or other tools and install with mounting hardware in the appropriate location. Often, it is difficult to mount the appropriate track in the desired location. Mounting of these tracks to drywall often requires complicated mounting procedures and the use of drywall screws or other hardware components. The fixtures require two hands to install and pivot in the track channel. This can often be difficult to secure due to the height of the ceiling on which the track channel is mounted. Also, the connection may not be correctly made, thus causing arcing of the electrical contacts or even dislodgement of the fixture from the track. Wiring these systems into a junction box can be complicated and dangerous. The track light systems are relatively expensive once all of the components are purchased and installed. Typically, the systems require professional installation, or at the very least, tools such as saws, shears, drills, screwdrivers, as well as other tools and mechanical aptitude.
Another problem with existing track lighting systems is the rigidity of the tracks used in most systems. Many of the tracks used do not allow the tracks to “bend” around corners without using special brackets and fixtures. Even the systems that do allow the tracks to bend only allow the tracks to bend in a lateral direction, not orthogonal to the length of the track (up and down directions). The tracks are unable to be bent to conform to surface irregularities, corners, beams, and curves.
Existing track lighting systems tend to extend downward from ceilings or outward from walls with bulky fixtures. These systems are not suitable for low ceilings, small rooms or other environments where they are obtrusive. The prior systems are relatively high profile in that they do not mount flat to the mounting surface.
There have been a number of attempts previously to solve these problems. However, these attempts have been largely unsuccessful. Thus, a need exists for an electrical track lighting system that is easily installed with little or no tools, relatively inexpensive, bendable around surfaces, low-profile, that requires no hardwiring of electrical connections, that can be simply plugged into an outlet and having instantly installable light fixtures.